


Unravel into Me

by Crizzadile



Series: Bridgerton-Featherington [TV & Book] [2]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, colin puts pens needs before his, colin wants to see pen fall apart in his arms, colin's a tease, moving vehicle sex, oneshot but also part of a series, stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crizzadile/pseuds/Crizzadile
Summary: Colin overloads Pen’s senses, ravishing her in a moving carriage. And puts her sexual needs before his.[Oneshot - set in the carriage in Book 4 after the big reveal]
Relationships: Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Series: Bridgerton-Featherington [TV & Book] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105727
Comments: 19
Kudos: 336





	Unravel into Me

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a standalone/oneshot, it is also part of the [Wonderlust Bridgerton-Featherington Series [Part of ch 5]](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105727).
> 
> I love what happened in the carriage in the books but I wanted wayyy more. And so did colin and pen 😂. Enjoy!

The tension was undeniable and it was building ever since Penelope was caught by Colin. However, Penelope did not think the tension would blow up into this. One moment she was arguing with Colin about her identity. The next, Colin Bridgerton gripped her shoulders tightly and moved closer to her. He gazed at her, a craving look in his eyes. She felt a lump in her throat and swallowed, proceeding to lick her lips. She noticed his eyes dropped to her mouth. Her pulse raced, her heart hammering against her chest. Penelope wanted him to kiss her so terribly. 

"You're wrong. You are so beautiful," he whispered, reaching out to tilt her chin up, his eyes searching hers as if asking for permission to continue what he was doing. Her whole body burned as time stood still. She forgot what she was arguing with Colin about.

The following thing she felt was Colin's lips crashing fiercely against hers. Her body sparked intensely as he proceeded to kiss her. She tasted him back shyly, unsure at first. Penelope clung to him as Colin wrapped his arms around her, pulling her on top of his body, her thighs straddling his. It was like fire licked her skin wherever he touched, and she loved it. 

She gasped when she felt Colin's tongue thrust into her mouth, it was searing her. She melted against him, every cell in her body erupting. She felt consumed by him. 

Penelope grew more brazen and kissed him back, her tongue wrapping around Colin's, as her hands roamed up to cup his face. His cheeks were burning as much as hers did. She garnered delight at that. She did this to Colin Bridgerton.

His hands wandered up to her shoulders, and he ran his fingers across her collarbone, reaching the ends of her dress. He slipped her dress past her shoulders, exposing her neck and chest. He grazed her lips and peppered light kisses on her cheek, past her jaw down to her neck. 

Colin kissed a pulse on her neck, causing her to moan and grab his hair. She started giggling, realizing his hair felt like Eloise's. 

"I beg your pardon?" Colin pulled back and quirked a brow. "Why're you laughing?"

Penelope could not tell him she was thinking about Eloise for a brief second while he was sucking her neck. When she didn't answer, his hands cupped her bottom, jerking her closer to him. She could feel something hard throb against her core. She squealed as he leaned down to nip at her neck softly. 

"Tell me," he ordered, his breath hot against her skin. His hands drifted up to caress her breast through her dress, and she arched up so he could squeeze her more.

Gently at first. "Tell me," he breathed again. 

She shook her head. He squeezed harder, and she gasped. 

Penelope realized what a tease Colin Bridgerton really was. It excited her. How would he be in bed, rough or gentle? She'd take either.

Right now, she didn't think about how wrong this was, but how right it was. Fitting here in his arms. This had been her fantasy for so long, and for a brief moment, she stopped dreaming about it because it would never come true. 

But here she was, straddling Colin Bridgerton; her breasts in his hands, her lips on his, and the heat in the middle of her legs sitting on his. 

Her hands traveled to his shoulders, pushing his coat off, and he helped shrug it off. Now, only in his dress shirt and vest. She quickly unfastened the buttons of his waistcoat, pushing it off him as well. 

Dare she? She looked at his shirt shyly. She'd never touch a man's body before; she wanted to feel the muscles under his shirt- she always wondered what he'd feel like. 

Colin noticed, and a faint smile graced his gorgeous face, dimples appearing.

"Touch me," he said softly, his hands leaving her breasts for a second, and she pouted at the loss, a sound of frustration left her throat.

He laughed, she was horrified that a voice even escaped her. His green eyes twinkled, giving her an amused look. "Calm, Penelope." He proceeded to untuck himself from his breeches.

Penelope blushed, embarrassed at her neediness. She thought she was already not pretty, but being needy on top of that? How unattractive she mused miserably.

However, Colin didn't seem to mind. He just captured the back of her head to pull her towards him, so his lips caught hers, deepening the kiss. She instantly felt better. 

"Penelope, it was adorable - don't think too much," he murmured against her mouth.

Penelope hated how he saw through her, but she couldn't help her heart flutter at his words.

She moved her hands down his stomach and under his shirt. She splayed her hands and felt the muscles on his stomach tense up when he moved. It struck her viscerally how taut he was. For someone who ate so much, he was so firm. She wondered what else was firm. She reddened. 

Her hands roamed down his belly to the edge of his breeches, and she felt Colin jerk underneath her.

"Penelope," he rasped, hearing her name said so seductively from his lips sent a wave of heat to her belly and much lower. "Later," he said with a faint smile. "First, you."

He slipped her dress down further, so both her breasts spilled out. Heavy and bare. Her instinct was to cover herself up, and she made a move to do so, but Colin grabbed her suspended wrists and pulled them down to her sides.

She watched as Colin gazed at them, his eyes flickering with awe. She had never felt more beautiful. No one ever gaped at her like that, and Colin looked like he wanted to devour her, with his eyes blazing, mouth slightly apart as if he desired to take her in his mouth right now. Heat spread through every inch of her.

She wanted him to continue touching her. Everywhere he touched, it burned, and she loved it. 

She felt the most attractive in his hands, his eyes.

He grabbed both bare breasts and squeezed as he ravaged her mouth. Penelope kissed him back earnestly, her tongue entwining with his. 

If anyone found out about this, she'd be ruined, but she did not care at this moment. She didn't even care if the feelings weren't mutual because Colin would never love her the way she loved him. She already fell hard and fast for him for years, and he never reciprocated, so this was just satisfying a need.

Maybe she'll regret it when she wasn't drunk in lust, but for now, she just wanted Colin to make a mess out of her. 

He was the only man who ever could.

* * *

Colin's heart slammed against his chest when he touched her. It was absolutely euphoric touching and kissing Penelope, a feeling he'd never experienced before. He definitely loved touching her. If he knew this was the feeling she conjured from him, he would've probably done this sooner. Now that he's had a taste of her lips and the softness of her body, he wanted more. Colin unquestionably could make love to Penelope Featherington here, now, in this moving carriage like a rogue. He could, and he very much wanted to.

But alas, he would not take Penelope Featherington in a carriage; she deserved much more than that. Much more. He cursed his sanity for making him come to that conclusion. Nevertheless, he did want to savor her more and hopefully make her come undone. It was, however, difficult to practice self-control; he already ached to sink deep into her.

Especially when his gaze dropped on her plump breasts that spilled out of her dress. He exhaled loudly, air fleeing his lungs when he drank the sight of Penelope Featherington straddled on his lap.

She was splotched crimson red from her face down to her breasts. Her dark pink nipples perked at his gaze and it took every ounce of him not to just take them into his mouth and suck on it till she screamed. He wanted to tantalize and prolong it. 

Her breathing was intoxicating; her breasts moved in beautiful harmony with her breaths, up and down, right in front of his face. Her usual tight red curls were starting to drop, falling wistfully on her face.

"You're so gorgeous, Pen," his hands moved to cradle both her breasts, feeling the weight of them in his hands.

His thumb grazed her nipples. He hadn't yet explored the rest of her body, but Colin already knew he loved her breasts. They were so plump, soft, and luscious. They were perfect.

She squirmed. "Colin, please," she begged, frustrated. Colin's lips curved into a wry smile as he dragged his lips across hers, nibbling at her lower lip.

He then drifted lower and lower until he kissed the hollow between her breasts and sprinkled light kisses. "Please what?"

"Touch me more, please."

His tongue darted out to lick the sides of her nipple and felt her shiver. 

"Where?" 

Colin couldn't stop kneading her beautiful round globes while he did this. He looked up as her gaze dropped to her bosom. He knew what she wanted but he wanted her to say it. 

The usual polite Penelope, full of flowery words, Penelope - he wanted to hear her say something vulgar for once.

"Tell me exactly what you want me to do, Pen," he murmured between her breasts. She blushed. He smirked, his teeth grazing the sides of her breasts, very close to her left nipple. 

She grabbed his head, positioning him in front of her left breast. He chuckled and blew on her; she arched her back. He waited; she had to say it. 

"Colin, please, please lick my-my nipples," she finally managed to say, her face glowing as red as her hair.

With a grin, Colin obliged. Finally, his lingering tongue rolled onto her nipple. It was hard and eager for him to suck, and he did. Tenderly at first savoring her cries, as she ran her fingers through his hair, gripping it. But the more intense he suckled at her, the tighter her hold on him was.

He would then edge her by slowly withdrawing, only to tease her tender bud with the flick of his tongue and start all over again. As his mouth assaulted her nipples, his hands roamed the length of her thighs and ending to cup the curve of her bottom.

She whined impatiently when he let go of her breast but sighed in relief when he went to the other to suckle on that too. Colin chuckled. Penelope was needy. It was adorable, as the usual Penelope barely asked for anything; the wallflower she is, was now pleading.

"Pen, you're so beautiful, and you taste so good," he declared before letting her breast go in one long pull, so her nipples stretched between his teeth before completely letting go. She cried out in both pain and pleasure. Her arms wrapping around his neck as she buried her face into the crook of his neck.

He slid his hands underneath her dress and caressed the top of her thighs, which were straddling his. He drifted his hands to the inside of her thighs, spreading them apart further on either side of him, so her heat in the middle of her legs directly fell on his passionately throbbing cock. It was threatening to burst through his breeches.

It was a mistake because Penelope started to move her hips against him sensually, rubbing herself against his breeches, riding him. Colin was turned on but also mortified. 

"Pen, where the hell did you learn that?" he growled, holding her hips still to make her stop grinding against him. 

"Stop, good God, I don't think you should be doing that," he warned. 

The bolder Penelope got, the more obsessed he was becoming. If she didn't stop, he would seriously fuck her, and he already promised himself he wouldn't do that. Penelope grazing his clothed cock with her clothed flesh between her thighs was too much for Colin to manage. He should be the one in charge here, but it seemed like Penelope just reacted. It was maddening.

"Colin, I don't-don't know what I need, but I need to be touched," she rasped out impatiently, clutching his shoulders. Her eyes blazing with lust, her mouth swollen from his previous kisses. She started to move her pelvis against him again, and he moaned. 

His already hard cock threatened to tear through his breeches. He felt so tight, it hurt. Having Penelope, whom he's known to be so innocent, looked ridiculously wanton completely excited him.

He kissed her roughly this time, full of craving. He knew exactly what she needed; it's the exact thing he wanted. She wanted to be filled, and he wanted to fill her. 

Oh god, how would it feel to be in her? He shuddered thinking about it. He couldn't. 

He moved his right hand under her bottom, squeezing it while the other moved back under her dress towards the middle of her thighs.

A groan lodged in his throat when his fingers felt the scorching and wet heat between her. She was already dripping. He was sure of it. It drove him mad.

He gently brushed his fingers over her underwear, feeling the wet folds underneath, testing her capacity to handle a new sensation.

"Oh!" Penelope gasped, drawing back to gape at Colin, who smirked lazily at her. 

"You wanted to be touched?" he drawled. He caught her lips again, this time biting her lower lip softly, grazing them before letting go. 

She had a faint smile, shivered, and attempted to grind herself against his palm. He chuckled and started to stroke her gently, her drawers pooling with dampness with every stroke.

He found a spot where she jolted the most, her clit. With his thumb, he slowly made tiny circle motions on her clit through her drawers, and she bucked off him, clutching his shoulders tightly- throwing her head back in delight.

"Oh, Colin," she choked out as he continued to caress her. Since she was arched, her breasts were in perfect view in front of his face, and he took an opportunity to lean down to suck on a nipple. 

"Oh God!" she cried out, the overload of sensations seizing her. Colin knew this was probably too much for her, but he just wanted to see her fall apart in his arms. She was like a god damn siren - with her red hair, her magnificent plump breasts, large lusty eyes, and swollen lips. And especially her scorching heat rubbing him.

"God, Pen, I want you so much." He groaned against her breasts. His head spun from the smell and feel of her.

He never wanted anything more; he wanted to bury himself inside her and feel her heat against him. It took everything in his soul to not just do that. He's been with women before, but not like this. There was this need inside him that he's never felt before. 

Just a desire to own her, ravish her but simultaneously also protect her. He was reaching a point where his urges overpowered his sanity. 

His member pressed against his breeches, begging to be let out into another type of warmth. _Her warmth_. She was drenched through her garments and was possibly seeping on his clothes. Colin felt dizzy.

"Pen, you're so wet, _oh my fucking God_ , I want to strip you bare and slip inside you so badly. You don't understand." A carnal growl escaping his lips. He was slowly losing his rationality. It was dangerous.

Penelope was quivering against him as he kept stroking, probing her through her undergarments. He wanted to so badly push that little piece of cloth away and plunge into her, he would be utterly satisfied.

"I want to sink inside you and never let you go." He groaned out loud as his hand continued to caress her clit, increasing the intensity as she moved against his clothed cock. She kept riding him, her breasts moving up and down with her, mesmerizing him.

He shut his eyes, controlling himself - he couldn't come, he just couldn't. How could he explain wet stains on his breeches? His eyes snapped back open. He also wanted to see her completely fall apart in his arms with pleasure.

He pushed up as she pushed down, dry humping each other against their clothes. 

"Mm Colin," she wailed. "Colin, I feel, o _h my God_!" she shut her eyes as he continued stroking her core, wildly now. His other hand snaking around her waist, so she wouldn't fall backward from her wild thrashing on him.

She quivered at the edge of satisfaction. Colin wanted to see her spent face; he let go of her nipple to look at her face. Like he would die if he couldn't see her unravel in his arms.

"Penelope, Penelope," he said feverishly, coaxing her to let go. 

She tensed and wrapped her arms around his neck, crying out his name as her whole body spasmed, violently shuddering against him. His body felt every vibration from her, and he could feel the proof of her pleasure between her thighs, completely drenched. He knew he was done for. He sat up to catch her lips, kissing her deeply until she stopped trembling in his arms.

She then slumped, boneless, her head falling on his shoulders. 

Seeing her unravel in front of him was an experience he'd never had the pleasure to encounter before. It was glorious and intoxicating. She was so goddamn wonderful.

Honor and all sanity went to hell. He was ready to rip her clothes off completely and take her now. 

He lifted his head abruptly. "Oh, God!"

The carriage stopped.

_Fuck!_

They scrambled. Colin slid Penelope off him as she pulled up her dress, and he groaned. He felt a flutter and weird ache in his chest, more so than the throbbing feeling he had under his breeches. He leaned back against the carriage, waiting for himself to calm down while Penelope tried to compose herself. She was still crimson red all over, notes of him ravishing her evident. They were not leaving the carriage until the last color of red left her body.

He _wanted_ her, she was his, and no one else could have the privilege of seeing her like this. He would be the first and last.

He knew he had one thing to do after this. 

* * *

"For God's sake Penelope. Are you going to marry me or not?"

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be real, at least one of them got off in that carriage.


End file.
